User blog:Maverick Zero X/Archie Sonic rewrite
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (born day 162, 3220), born ??? Maurice Hedgehog, is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Renowned as the hero of Mobius and the chosen hero of the multiverse, Sonic is the strongest and primary agent of the Team Fighters, and has since early childhood opposed the global and tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and afterwards his alternate universe counterpart Dr. Eggman, to reclaim the freedom of his planet. From the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, Sonic had many adventures and faced countless trials in the fight against evil for the fate of his planet that tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely Low 2-C | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, Embodiment of Chaos, Hero of Mobius, The Fastest Thing Alive Powers and Abilities: Indomitable Will, Godly Speed, Supernatural Condition, Hammerspace, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Immersion and Fictional Transcendence, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Skilled Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Instinctive Reactions, Non-Physical Interaction, Pressure Point Strikes, Binding, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Summoning, Speed Boosting and Pseudo-Flight (With the Figure-Eight Peel-Out), Can stimulate manipulation over Fire, Heat, Earth Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ ((By using his speed, he was able to counter the rotational cycle of the Quantum Dial, which would generate a black hole to destroy the star system. Roughly equal to Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Scourge the Hedgehog. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed multiple Chaos Emerald shards. Capable of fighting Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus while they’re empowered by Chaos Emeralds.) | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Stalemated Hyper Knuckles, destroying an entire universe in the process. Battled against Master Mogul, a weakened Enerjak, and the Egg-Wily Machine X alongside Mega Man. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Silver. Was to utilize Chaos Control to undo the effects of the Super Genesis Wave but was interrupted, causing the complete destruction of the multiverse, which contains infinite realities, and the Chaos Force, a higher plane of existence) | Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is repeatedly referred to as “The Fastest Thing Alive“. Consistently transverses the Cosmic Interstate to reach separate universes, even crossing innumerable universes at one point. Can form and throw a ball of water in a tenth of a femtosecond), higher with the Figure-Eight Peel-Out and Power Rings | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Equal to Knuckles, who lifted up a power plant while underwater. Matched Bunnie Rabbot in physical strength. Far stronger than Silver Sonic v2.0, who powered through a skyscraper’s worth of debris with relative ease) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ | Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Withstood the detonation of the Quantum Dial, which launched him into a distant galaxy at faster-than-light speeds. Has tanked numerous attacks from Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Scourge, A.D.A.M., Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, and various other powerful beings and keep fighting with little to no injuries. Took a massive beating from the Egg Beater, which was specifically designed to be far superior to him. Has survived bloodlusted attacks from Enerjak, Master Mogul, Super Scourge, and even an evil Super Sonic) | Stamina: Extremely High. Infinite in Super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with abilities and attacks. Multiversal+ with Chaos Energy. High Multiversal+ with the Sword of Acorns. | High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ File:Power Ring Archie (1).png|Power Rings File:Seven Chaos Emeralds Archie - Kopi.png|The seven Chaos Emeralds File:Super Emerald.jpg|A Super Emerald File:0Archie sonicsword.JPG|The Sword of Acorns File:Lightblade.png|The Sword of Light Standard Equipment: * Power Rings: Golden bands constructed vast amounts of Chaos Energy. Power Rings are natural by-products of Chaos Emeralds, though they do not contain the limitless power the Chaos Emeralds do. * Chaos Emeralds: Magical gemstones containing infinite power. Possessing the power to change reality itself, Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities ** Super Emeralds: Powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds, which allow Sonic to access more powerful transformations. * Sword of Acorns: A magical sword forged from the Source of All. * Sword of Light: A magical weapon created by the Ancient Walkers to counter dark magic. Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Gallery Others Notable Victories: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Sayaka's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized)[ Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts